Blood and Cookies
by SkyeFox
Summary: Vampire Sasodei -smut-


Deidara stuck his finger deep into the goop in front of him. With a sigh he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked all of the sweet substance off. "Deidara Senpai!!" Tobi cried hugging the blonde fiercely.

"Gah! Tobi! You got it all over me, un!" Deidara cried shoving the boy off him.

"Sorry, Senpai…Tobi didn't mean to…Tobi's a good boy, un…" Tobi muttered sadly.

Deidara sighed. "What a waste of Cookie dough, un…" Deidara muttered wiping the raw dough off his lap with a dish towel. After cleaning the mess from his lap Deidara glared at the boy. "Shouldn't you be bothering Zetsu, un?"

"Zetsu's hunting…" Tobi muttered.

Deidara growled a little. "Well so's Danna but you don't see me crying about it, un!" He snapped getting to his feet and storming out of the kitchen. "Stupid Tobi, un." He muttered as he stalked towards his room on the second floor.

"Deidara Senpai's always so cranky when Sasori-san's not here…" Tobi muttered as he went to clean up the remains of the cookie dough.

Deidara paced the length of his room angrily. It always seemed to be Tobi that got his temper going. Anybody in the house would know not to bother the blonde when Sasori was out hunting. If there was one thing Deidara had yet to get used to it was Sasori's hunting.

As Deidara made another circuit around the four-poster bed that he and his Danna shared every day his mind couldn't help but wander. Sasori didn't like it when Deidara went out hunting so he always went out alone, being sure to feed enough for the both of them.

An animalistic growl rose from the blonde's throat. Just the thought of Sasori bending over another man, biting into his throat…it was enough to turn Deidara's blue eyes red. Deidara's fangs grew long as he imagined Sasori's victim crying out as he bit them. Every nerve in his body, every instinct, roared for him to go out and slaughter them for being that intimate with bhis/b Danna.

Feeding was one of the most intimate things in the vampire world…if not Ithe/I most intimate. His eyes glowed as his mind played tricks on him, imagining that the reason Sasori didn't want Deidara to join him was because he was doing more than simply feeding off the mortals.

Suddenly the door opened, Sasori entered the room silently before locking the door behind him. Everyone in the house could tell how angry the blonde had worked himself up to. "Who worked you up this time, Dei-kun?"

Deidara swung around slamming Sasori against the door. "I smell him!" He snapped angrily. "I smell him all over you, un!" Deidara's beautiful face twisted into a beastly mask in his jealousy.

"Deidara. He was my prey…he's lying dead in the bottom of the river…there is nothing to be jealous over." Sasori said calmly, his face as passive as ever. "You're the only one I would ever consider being with." He added his hand trailing lightly across Deidara's face. "Calm down, Dei…you look so much more beautiful when you smile." He whispered fingers tracing the creases in Deidara's skin.

Deidara growled a little, dropping his head to Sasori's shoulder, his body slumping slightly. "Danna, un…I can't help it…Every time I think about…Ithem-"/I Deidara's voice broke into another growl. "-I just get so angry, un."

Sasori felt the shirt under Deidara's head get wet. The red head sighed, helping the blonde over to the bed where he sat down on it's edge. "Deidara…you have to realize I would never do that. I gave you immortality for a reason. I want to spend eternity with you."

Deidara scoffed. "Eternity…you're acting like that's something to be happy about, un." He muttered gripping the silk shirt his Danna wore.

"It is. Art is Eternal. Eternity is beautiful." Sasori said stroking Deidara's golden hair lightly.

"No it's not, un…The only way to be eternal is to run away from danger, un…to be eternal you have to be a coward, un." Deidara hissed. "True art is fleeting and brief."

This time it was Sasori's turn to scoff. "Are you saying Mortals are art, brat?"

Deidara glared up at the red head. "Yes, un! I hate eternity! I hate it!" Deidara cried pulling out of a shocked Sasori's arms. "I hate it, un! I can barely think, un! I feel like a damn zombie when you aren't here, un! I hate this feeling! I can't stop, un! All I ever am is angry, hungry or horny! All I think about is you!! I can't live like this Danna, un! I can't…I can't…I…I can't be without you, un…and I hate it…"

Deidara fell to his knees as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I hate it, un…" He repeated. "I've never needed anyone before, un…but I need you…I need you so much, un…"

Sasori silently moved to wrap his arms around his lover. "It's alright Dei…we feel things more strongly than humans do…you have to give yourself time to get used to it." He whispered kissing the tears from Deidara's cheeks. "It's okay to need me, Dei…I'll take care of you. I'm your Danna after all."

Deidara nuzzled into the crook of Sasori's neck. "Danna, un…why did you turn me?"

"Because you're so beautiful." Sasori said simply.

"Don't ever leave me Danna, un." Deidara whispered, curling closer into Sasori's lap.

Sasori stroked back the fringe of Deidara's hair. "I won't." He murmured. "But we can talk more later. You're hungry…I can feel it." Sasori said unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it off to the side. "I had enough for both of us, Dei…drink your fill."

Deidara nodded kissing the skin above Sasori's heart lightly. Sasori's eyes fluttered closed as Deidara swirled his tongue over the same spot, tasting his skin lazily. Sasori felt his pants getting tighter as Dei nipped the skin before licking it again. "Damn it, Dei! Bite me already!" Sasori hissed.

Deidara sunk his fangs deep into the muscle over Sasori's heart, making the red head gasp as white hot pleasure lanced through him. As Deidara's hot mouth moved over his chest, Sasori wrapped his arms around the blonde possessively. The real reason Sasori never let Deidara hunt was for this very reason. While the blonde might get jealous over the mortals…Sasori knew that if the roles were reversed he'd be unable to stop himself from slaughtering everyone.

As Deidara continued to feed Sasori felt his lust rising sharply. "Enough." He commanded pulling Deidara's chin upwards. Sasori leaned forwards and licked the blood from Deidara's chin and lips before kissing him passionately. Sasori groaned at the taste of his own blood. Deidara's hands tangled in Sasori's hair, deepening the already intense kiss.

Sasori pulled away and lifted Deidara up bridal style, his vampire strength making it an easy feat. Sasori carried his blonde over to the large bed and laid him down before returning to continue the kiss. Deidara wrapped his arms around Sasori's neck again as the older vampire moved to straddle the blonde. As their tongues continued to slide over one another Sasori's fingers worked to get Deidara out of his shirt.

Soon Sasori pulled away to trail kisses and bites all down Deidara's chest, making the blonde moan in pleasure. "Danna, un…" He writhed beneath the unrelenting mouth. As Deidara writhed he accidentally brushed the two of their crotches together, making them both moan. Deidara's hands kept busy by undoing the fastenings of Sasori's leather pants.

Sasori's pants were quickly unfastened and Deidara's hands were playing with his erection as the red head continued to lick and bite and pay vast amounts of attention to Deidara's chest. Suddenly Sasori moved up to Deidara's ear. "You're playing with fire, Dei." He whispered, his nails creating long angry red lines across Deidara's muscles.

"I don't care, un. I want you in me…now." Deidara whispered back, his voice husky from his lust.

"Remember you said that." Sasori said reaching down to undo the blonde's pants. A moment later they were yanked away by the older vampire and tossed across the room carelessly. Sasori reached up to his still bleeding chest wound and collected some blood. It would be useful as lubricant. Sasori jammed two fingers into Deidara, making the blonde scream.

Deidara's back arched as Sasori thrust his fingers in to him. "bDanna!/b" Sasori groaned, he loved hearing Deidara scream like that. The red head was not very patient, everybody knew that, and this was no exception. The moment he felt Deidara was stretched enough he removed his fingers and thrust his length deep into the blonde, making the younger vampire scream again.

Sasori started a furious pace, trying to make the blonde beneath him lose his voice from the screams of pleasure. Deidara reached up and yanked Sasori down, locking their mouths together as Sasori continued to thrust into his lover.

The red head paused momentarily to lift the blonde up so that he was sitting on Sasori's lap. Sasori pulled away from the kiss as he lifted Deidara's hips. Deidara let out another strangled scream as he came back down, impaled upon his master's erection. Sasori tilted Deidara's head to the side slightly and bit deeply into the blonde's neck.

Deidara cried out, his eyes completely dilated with pleasure. Deidara's nails lengthened into talons and bit deeply into Sasori's back as the elder vampire fed off him. Deidara threw his head back in another scream of pleasure as Sasori pulled the blonde down again, slamming into his sweet spot. The blonde vampire brought his head forward and bit deep into Sasori's neck.

Sasori released his grip on Deidara's jugular to focus on achieving the release he needed. Deidara continued to feed as Sasori slammed into him, breaking away to scream in pleasure every once and a while. Suddenly Deidara pulled away and shouted even louder than before. "bDANNA!!!/b"

Deidara's seed exploded onto their chests, mixing with blood from their wounds and turning a light pink color. Sasori groaned when he felt Deidara tighten around him, only able to thrust into his partner one last time before he came too, shouting Deidara's name.

The two vampires collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavy. "I love you, Danna, un…" Deidara said gasping to regain his breath. Sasori didn't respond, merely kissed Deidara gently before pulling himself out of Deidara.

"Don't worry so much, Dei…you're the only one I want to do that with." Sasori said licking some of his blood from Deidara's chin.

Deidara smiled a bit. "Can't help it, un…besides…we always have the best sex after you hunt, un."

Sasori smirked. "That we do."


End file.
